Reluctant Love
by Kelz Hearts Jacob
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Minus Renesmee.. There is a new girl in town, and she catches a heartbroken Jacob's attention. Will she be able to help him get his mind off Bella? Will he be able to fall in love again? Jacob x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Love

Kylie

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Jacob Black or any of the other characters in The Twilight Saga. Also, this chapter is in Third Person POV, I'm just focusing on a certain person.**

A brunette girl slipped out of her father's car. A slightly warm mist welcomed her to the dreary town of Forks, where her father grew up. A town that the girl knew would be the bane of her existence.

Kylie Raine Malone was the girl's name. Her and her father were moving to the small little town. But just a few months ago, however, Kylie had been having fun in the warm sun of Miami, Florida. And it took only one second to change that.

She no longer saw the drizzly appearance of Forks, but headlights on a car, coming right at her. Kylie could almost feel the force of the impact as the car hit her mother's Dodge Charger. The head on impact killed her mother instantly. She would never be able to forget the sound of her mother screaming bloody murder, which was cut off by the screeching of metal on metal.

Kylie was lucky, only a few scars, and a broken leg. To her friends, she had fallen down the stairs. Of course, they believed it; Kylie could be really klutzy at times. But the emotional pain was a lot worse than the physical pain.

The girl told no one about the accident, she just smiled and laughed like nothing was wrong. And no one suspected a thing.

Coming back to her senses, she sighed, and carried her bags into the house; her father carrying the rest of her stuff. Kylie walked through the already unlocked door, and dragged herself up the stairs.

She walked to the end of the hallway, to what would now be her room. It was empty at the moment, but after a while, she would decorate it with stuff from home.

Kylie walked into the room, and lightly tossed her stuff into the empty closet. She would unpack later.

Just as she was about to leave the room, the window caught her eye. It was a little bit bigger than the average window, and it had a small, comfy bench thing in front of it. Kylie thought it looked very inviting to spend an afternoon there. She gazed out the window, and saw that it had a great view of the beach. Kylie could already tell that she was going to be spending hours there, just looking out at the beautiful beach.

She tore herself away from the window, and headed back downstairs. She slipped off her sneakers, and opted for sandal instead. Sandals would be a lot more comfortable on the beach instead of sneakers.

"Daddy, I'm going to the beach!" Kylie called as she ran out the door.

She decided the beach was within walking distance, so she headed towards the woods, the beach was just through there. The crunch of the leaves under her feet kept her depressing thoughts at bay for a while. Once she made it to the beach, the girl took her sandals off, and tossed them wherever.

Kylie ran down the short length of the beach, her brunette hair fanning out behind her. Without taking the temperature in account, she ran right into the freezing water. She was in the water up to her ankles when she realized the cool temperature of the water.

She ran out of the water, screeching quietly, until she found a white log. It looked as if it had been bleached to get that white. She sat down, trying to the feeling back in her feet.

A heartbroken teen stood in the shade of the woods, amused by this girl, who did not sense his presence...

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, as they get you virtual cookies! (: **

**Peace out, **

**Kelz3 **


	2. Oh, Shit!

**Reluctant Love**

* * *

Jacob

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jacob awoke in his small, cramped room. It hadn't always been cramped, before he had turned into a werewolf, it had been reasonably sized to him. After he had changed, however, it seemed to have shrunken. You see, Jacob had grown, a lot, to become what he was. Yes, he was a werewolf. Protector of human life in the little town of Forks. But he had failed. Bella had become one of them.

Ah, Bella.. The love of Jacob's life. How could she have done this to him?! That girl had become a vampire. Not only that, but she chose it! Bella had betrayed him, but the human race, in Jacob's eyes. Jacob had pleaded with her not to do it, but she just wouldn't change her mind -- it was already made up.

Jacob glared up at the ceiling. He got up, and slipped into some cut-offs, and decided to go shirtless. Again. The cold really didn't bother him, being a werewolf, he never got cold. He slipped past his dad without saying a word, and Billy didn't try to stop him. He was almost as mad at Bella as Jake was. Billy's anger had cooled down after a while, the change had been about one month ago, and ergo he started to get over it. But Jacob didn't. He didn't think he'd ever to get her out of his head, or ever forgive her.

Of course, it was hard to even try. Bella, being Bella, kept trying to call him, and after a while, Jake just stopped answering the phone. He was just sick of her half-hearted apologies. He was just so confused now! His head was telling him to forget Bella, but his heart told him to forgive her. It was a hard battle.

Jake jogged through the woods, smelling something… new? Like sun and water. It must have meant that someone new had moved into the town, because no one residing in it currently had that scent. He reached the tree line that bordered the beach, and stayed hidden in the shade.

What he saw in fact, _was_ a new person. A new girl, to be specific. She had brunette hair, that just barely skimmed her shoulder blades. Not only that, but it looked soft and silky, too… Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, and her blue shirt hugged her curves, and clung onto her in all the right places.

"Stop it!" Jacob told himself. He didn't need to be thinking like that.

Then, he noticed where she was sitting: On his and Bella's spot. That tree, that very same tree where he had told her about "the cold ones." Damn that conversation! Maybe if he hadn't of told her that "story," then maybe he wouldn't be in this depressing situation. Damn her flirting! Jake wouldn't have told her if it weren't for the flirting… and to think he thought she was interested.

He sighed, and retreated back into the woods. He started jogging, loving the feeling of the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ran through the woods, to get to the other side of the beach. He didn't want to cross paths with the new girl just yet. He steadily got faster and faster as he kept at it. He once again made it to the tree line. He looked over at the girl, wondering why he was so interested in her, and saw that she was just sitting there.

Jacob took a small, tentative step outside the protection of the woods, and onto the beach. He kicked off his flip-flops, and tossed them behind him. He looked up at the cliff, but it only reminded him of Bella, when she had nearly died. And he had saved her. Jake couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he _hadn't_ been there to save her. Would he be in more emotional pain than he already was now? It was killing him to think like that, but he couldn't help it.

He sighed, and stepped into the water, until the water was just a little below his knees. It felt good, even though he couldn't feel the cold. For a moment, he was able to clear his head of all thoughts, until something broke that peace.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice called out.

Who else could it be, except for her? Jake hadn't heard anyone else come onto the beach. For a second, he beat himself up for being careless and wearing only a pair of cutoffs in the middle of February – people would notice – but the next second, Jacob realized that he didn't care.

"I'm warm blooded." He quickly responded.

He didn't really think she bought it, but she left it alone.

"Are you new here?" He questioned, knowing the answer already.

The girl nodded. "I'm Kylie." She said, holding out her hand. Jacob stared at it until she let it fall down awkwardly at her side. She was wondering what his problem was, or maybe he just wasn't a people person.

"Jacob." He said. He heard something in the woods, but didn't turn to see it. Jake noticed Kylie look at it, and blink in shock. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of… Quil… in his wolf form. How could he be so careless and let the girl see him?! But another thing he knew was that Quil would never let him live down the fact that he was _actually_ talking to somebody. Something that hadn't happened in months.

Jacob looked back at the girl. She was deep in thought, to piece together what she had just seen.

"Oh, that's just a bear, people see it around here occasionally." He said calmly. "Want to go on a walk with me?" He asked, trying to get her mind off of the "bear." He started off in the opposite direction that Quil had appeared at, not checking to see if Kylie was even following.

"O-Okay." Kylie said, blushing a little. Jake didn't really notice, but if he had, he would be thinking about you-know-who.

Kylie struggled to keep up with him, his legs were a lot longer than hers. Once she did catch up with him, she studied him for a moment. He was very, very tall… and buff. The sound of his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"So where are you from?" He questioned, turning to look at her. She had slowed a bit… and was looking a little green? The girl sat down on a log, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Jake turned, and walked over to the log on which she was currently sitting.

Then, without warning, Kylie leaned away from him and threw up that morning's cereal. Great. Jacob squatted down next to her, avoiding her vomit.

"You ok?" He asked warily, touching her arm with his warm hand, not noticing that it was the same temperature as his.

Whenever he had normal human contact (non-werewolves), he could always notice the difference in temperature. Not this time… that meant that she could be one of them?!

"N-No.. I feel really, really warm." Kylie moaned, still clutching her stomach. "Really, really hot."

"Oh shit." Jacob mumbling, recognizing what was happening.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Haha, the first cliffie. Aren't I evil? **

**I was just wondering, would you guys like the whole sickness thing in Kylie's POV? I might be able to write that way.. **

**Anyway, remember, reviews = cookies! (: **


End file.
